Remembering Unda: The Oldest Woman Alive
This is the first episode of a podcast (Remembering Unda) that has yet to have a second. Ostensibly, this was created to preserve cultural history through interviewing either notable Undan figures or the elderly. However, The progress of this first interview instead sounds little more than a nice chat of Deaf pedagogy over tea. The podcast opens with the interviewer, unnamed, saying, "Sora Le Bel, the women, the myth, the legend" with theme music. However, the podcast then goes on to detail her not-so-exciting life story. A full transcript can be read below. **Beginning of Transcript** E: Hi Sora. Is it alright if I call you Sora? S: Oh it's fine honey. I: Well, I'm here today because you agreed to have a little chat about your life on Unda. You are the oldest woman alive after all. S: Oh yes, I remember that conversation. Certainly I do. E: I'm glad you do. So where would you like to start? S: Is it alright if I focus just on Calgan? I have never lived anywhere else in my life. Other than here now of course. E: That's perfectly alright. I think it would be a mistake to try and make a sweeping overview of the myriad of life that existed on Unda. So what did you do on Calgan? S: In my time, I worked with many children. A hundred of them. I was a counselor for deaf children. I mostly worked in the library--that was my favorite. I would read, no, sign stories to them. They were all sweet children. E: What was your favorite story to sign to your students? S: The one with the little mermaid, who longed to stay in the sea, but she was fished out. E: That sounds tragic. Did it make your kids upset? S: Oh no, no. no. It has a happy ending. She falls in love with the fisherman's daughter, who frees her and releases her back into the sea. The mermaid brings her along too, and they live happily beneath the waves. E: That sounds really sweet. *Sora glances around the room in a sudden panic* S: I don't have a copy. I didn't bring one with me. E: I can ask someone to look for a copy? S: No, no. It's alright. E: Any others? S :Well the children, they loved the one with a giant robot. E: Oh, how do you sign robot? *Sora Signs* E: Thank you. I'm an amateur signer, myself. Trying to learn. S: I could help you learn, but, in my old age, my arthritic hands have gotten bad at signing. I loved to talk to the children, converse and sign with them. The memories of them still comfort me. E: What was living in Calgan like? S: I would wake up each morning, feed my cat, his name was Sarah. I thought he was a girl when I first got him. But then heat came around and he sure proved he was a guy. E: Thats very funny. Cats' genders are really hard to tell apart. S: He would always jump at my yarn, he was a rowdy boy. But I don't knit anymore. I have arthritic hands. My hands are very arthritic. I still do some cross-stitching. Right now I'm making a badge for Calla. They're such a sweetie. Calla is on the town council. Do you know them? E: Oh yes, I know Calla. They're very influential. S: I'm making a badge right now, for their uniform. It's a secret, so don't tell them. *E laughs* E: No one will listen to this, don't worry. S: I'm making them a badge for their uniform. It will look so nice. E: Was Calla a student of yours? S: No, I took them in. Into my home. Back when they were in the library. I found them. E: So they weren't a student, but you found them in the library? S: I can't remember. It was so long ago. Forty years ago, I can't remember. I should work on that badge. *Sora begins to start again and look panicked as if she has lost something* S: Where were we? E: We were chatting about greater Calgan life. Your day-to-day and morning routine. S: Oh yes. Well I would feed Sarah, every morning. And then walk to school. I used to bike, but I walk now. I had a nasty fall. I would meet with the children, one-on-one and sign with them. And I volunteered every day to work after in the library. After telling stories to the children I walked home. I watched some telly. I loved that Gemma show. It reminded me of my young days in medical school. E: You were in medical school? S: What? You think I'm a hack? How dare you. E: I apologize. I only meant, that I did not realize that your work with the Deaf students went beyond reading and individual meetings. S: Oh yes. No, yes. I was, am a psychiatrist. I walk around the cabin. I'm happy to help and hear anyone who needs. *Pause* Did I offer you some tea yet? E: You did, but I'd love to have another cup. S: I'm out of tea. E: That's alright, thank you again for your time. S: What time is it? E: Half past four on Fierstag. S: Am I on watch now? I think I am. E: I should let you be. S: Who are you again? Why are you in a suit? **End of Transcript**